


航行

by neversaychai



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	航行

爱情是从一个手指头开始的，关于未知宇宙的探究。没有人知道那颗星球在哪里，除非碰触，除非对方给你回应。你能做的只是伸出粗糙的带有些许老茧的手指，尽可能的找寻它可能在的位置。偶尔轻柔偶尔粗暴，才能引出那颗顽皮星球的兴趣。如果心情好，它会给你提示。如果有幸你触碰到它，它会反馈给你一整片星云宇宙，哪里都是带来快乐的星球，哪里都会传来带着黏腻的欢声笑语。

你愿意伸出更多的支点来建立星系的联系。你需要与它们连接在一起，你不满足于只是发出一颗小小的探测器。你的手指开始感觉到自身感官的局限，除了触感外你需要更多的实体感受。你选择伸出空间站外的触手。

触手起初只能微微探出头，从一直包裹着它的外衣之下。它带着自身独有的伸缩系统渐渐伸长，它带着奇妙的特性即使不吸收水分依旧能放大自身，并让自己裹着坚硬的外衣。

你知道它想去哪里，来来回回无非是那一个深藏着整个星系的黑洞而已。穿越黑洞后的世界它看不到，你也不可以，但你们都能感知得到。

你轻轻触碰黑洞的边缘，试图扩大黑洞对于触手的容纳可能。偶尔你会有些粗暴，只为让触手更好的接触背后的另一个体系。

母体起初的排斥反应会让你有些着急，你想象穿越开头逼仄的黑洞之后的景象，你对未知的渴望迫使你出声轻轻劝导母体。那某种意义上也算是一种哄骗。

母体开始适应并逐渐放大黑洞后，你探测器的头会率先被星系容纳，但由于探测器没有视觉系统，它只能感知，并努力让自己的身体一同进来，它的小小身体里似乎容纳着庞大的神经系统，它能最真实的向主体，你，传达星系的美丽。

探测器终于来到这片崭新的星云，或许你是第一个探索者。你的探测器像你传达它的第一感受，那是一种如母体带来的包裹感，湿润温柔的体感。

虽然所有的已知星球没有一个如同地球携有大量的水分，显然你知道地球但你在探寻别的东西。或许是新鲜感，或许是征服感，或许是对携带这片未知星系的母体的好感。

待探测器适应新的环境后，你开始让它来回探究那片星云，像人类首次发射的月球号系列探测器，你懂硬着陆可能造成机体故障，你慢慢找寻软着陆的方式。你靠近那颗星球的边缘，你试着轻轻触及星球表层的土壤，然而星球表面凹凸不平却带有某种粘腻液体，总让你的探测器滑来滑去。

星系的母体或许会产生一些排斥，但更多的是探测器能感知到那种排斥感多少带着一些挽留。那个黑洞此刻开始展现它的特性，它开始吸附你，你的探测器及你探测器上携带的属于你的部分感官和思维，你渐渐沉溺。

在这片星云里，伴随着母体发出的曼妙的吟唱声。你觉得那声音有些熟悉，你慢慢意识到那是一种好比人鱼一般的吟唱，魅惑着每个路过这片海域的船员。你的舰艇早被吸引，此刻它停泊在母体，无论是舰艇还是探测器它们都不愿意远离。

伴随着高亢的音调，你开始不管不顾，对于新星球的探知渴望及星球原生生物母体的巨大反应让你开始寻求硬着陆的方式。你开始让你的探测器横冲直撞，你更清晰的感受到星球表面的坑洼不平，甚至星球表面容纳的地方在逐渐变大。

你总会着陆成功，在你探究未知的同时也会发现这个地方同样存在水的痕迹。你的探测器开始采样，带回一些液体化学物质，夹杂着探测器自身携带的分泌物质一起。

母体开始渐渐丧失生命性，那绝非过度开发之后的颓然，那是一种接纳新生物之后的必然疲惫，你知道母体会再次感到兴奋，当下一次探究生命本源的时候。

最终你会留下属于你星系的礼物，标记在那片美丽星云的那颗最闪耀的星球之上。

离开那里之后，你已经开始回味，并且思考下一次探究的方式。


End file.
